youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Durv
Dylan Adam McEvoy (born ), also known as Durv, Durvy, Clash Trends, Best Raps, Best Times!, '''or '''crypto investor is a YouTuber from Manchester, England who is known for prank calls, bottle flip 'content', making terrible music, Boss Baby videos, fidget spinner videos and clickbaiting everyone. Controversy Durv was heavily criticized for using clickbait to gain views and subscribers, and although he still does it, not much has changed from where he had began. He has also been criticised for starting several fake gift card giveaways by saying at the start of every single one of his videos, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?". Many of his videos had a large number of dislikes because of this and has since become a meme. It is said that Durv's YouTube channel contained bots. The reason for this being he always got the same estimated amount of likes and dislikes per video and his comment section mainly contained nonsense such as "I subscribed", "i want iphone 7 ��" and other gibberish. There were also no hate comments, and they could not be found later, despite the amount of people who hated him. He admitted to use clickbait to earn money and lying to his subscribers about the "free gift card giveaway". "My School is Deleting my Channel" On January 14th 2017 Durv uploaded quite possibly one of the most controversial videos he's ever made titled, "My School is Deleting my Channel". In this video, he talks about how his teachers threatened to delete his channel because they supposedly did not like his content. That's pretty much it. But what made this video so controversial is the fact that it gained him over 6 million views and introduced everyone to the infamous line, "Wanna Join My Free Giftcard Giveaway". After his termination, it got reuploaded and now has over 3,'000 views with nearly 2,500 dislikes compared with 203 likes. Termination On May 31st 2017, Durv's channel officially got terminated for violating YouTube's Community Guidelines (Spam & Misleading content), although he claims it was for his "violence". He had 1.4 million subscribers at the time. Post Termination On June 3rd, 2017, he posted a link to another channel of his, Clash Trends on his twitter account, further violating YouTube's Community Guidelines. As soon as more people started to find out that the channel was run by Durv, he deleted all of his videos on the account and has since been terminated as well. Comeback On June 6th, 2017, he posted a YouTube video on his brother's account (Finnerz) called "i can't take this anymore", where he talked about how he got terminated from YouTube because of the supposed "violence" in his videos. He also stated that his free gift card giveaway was legitimate by showing evidence, but people have disregarded this by stating that the code might have expired or he sent to a friend and not the actual winner, but that is only speculation. Finnerz later fully gave his channel to Durv. The channel then got re-named “Durv” and the about page description stated: Exposed On June 26th 2017, an unknown individual (who wishes his name to be withheld) exposed Durv of his gift card giveaway by pointing out the intro that he used at the beginning of the video, with the infamous line, "Wanna join my free gift card giveaway?" He noticed the XBOX Live gift card design and noticed that it did not look like the XBOX Live gift card design of 2017. This individual then started to notice that other card designs were also older then what they are now including the iTunes gift card and the fact that Club Penguin is no longer a game. This proved that the gift card giveaway was certainly fake. Other points that could expose Durv more is how he called his giftcard giveaway a "500 dollar (383 pounds) giftcard giveaway" in one of his videos (where he "face-timed" the Boss Baby), despite living in the United Kingdom (which the country's currency is the pound). Diss Track In September of 2017, Durv released an official diss-track called "Commentaries End" where he called out LeafyIsHere, Pyrocynical, Memeulous, WillNE and ImAllexx claiming that Lyrics go as follows: Laughed at me for getting termed But now all your channels are dead Just go to bed You guys are literally so much Older than me But your boy still be making more ps (pounds) Your name be Pyro, well After this you will be saying bye-o Pyro you're just a little (low) budget leafy Leafy is just really neasty (nasty) Then messaged me in the dms (Direct Messages) Cause he needs advice Like what is up with that My CPM be 3 times (than) yours Probs why you're all gonna stay poor And yo I got a tweet from ImAlex But I didn't even read it because he's a poop And to all my flippin haters Just go back to being skaters. This diss-track was heavily critizised for having terrible lyrics by several people he called out and stirred up plenty of controversy accross the internet. The "music video" had over 100,000 views before it was deleted along with the rest of his content but since has been reuploaded and as of the 26th of October, 2017 has over 20,000 views and over 2,000 dislikes compared to 282 likes. Best Raps (Best Times!) Soon after Durv released the diss-track, he deleted all of his content and on October 5th, 2017, he renamed his channel to Best Raps (now Best Times!) and uploaded a video called "Proof that xxxtentacion is a psycho", in which the like-dislike ratio is disabled and is age restricted. People noticed that the voice from that video was different than Durv's which lead people to believe that the channel currently has a new host. Ever since he changed his channel, his subscriber count has dropped by over 4'000 subscribers over the course of 1 month, from 72,000 subscribers. Subscriber Milestones *Durv reached 1 Million Subscribers on April 21, 2017, but his channel has since been terminated. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers